<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with a contented smile by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013886">with a contented smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Husbands, School as Family, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were other children playing, students that Charles watched fondly as he finished his drink while thinking on how incredibly lucky he was for the life he had built around him.</p><p><span class="u"><em>Stop watching from your office and come and join us,</em></span> Erik's voice was very clear in his mind. Charles didn't know anyone without telepathic abilities of their own who could project as concisely as Erik could, and a softer smile curled over his lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with a contented smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Day 4 - Garden</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charles took a deep breath as he settled back in his chair, breathing in the sharp, berry scent of his tea and letting a smile stretch across his face. He'd been experimenting with different herbal teas of late, after Emma introduced him to a shop a short ways away from the mansion that created a large variety of interesting tea flavours. Charles was making his way through a collection of different berry flavoured drinks that he was quite liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was enjoying an unusually calm morning. The grading he'd needed to get done for that day had gone by quite quickly, and so he was finished much earlier than he'd been expecting. Seeing as it was a weekend, Charles had wheeled over to the large window in his office that overlooked the sprawling yard of the mansion's grounds with his tea in hand, and now he was sitting and watching with a contented smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were children playing in the yard, laughing as they ran around. Young Kurt was poofing around the yard in bursts of smoke, Peter zipping after him in a super-powered game of chase. Alex and Darwin were sitting under the shade of a tree with young Scott, Darwin holding a book in hand with both Summers' brothers leaned against him. A little ways away Azazel and Janos were chatting with Erik who was bouncing Bobby on his lap, the boy clapping his hands joyously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard what sounded suspiciously like a battle cry through his open window and when he looked, Laura was chasing after her father in an imaginary laneway which, when Charles focused, found that Jas was projecting to as many people as she could, sitting in her father's lap as Hank scribbled away in a notebook. There were other children playing, students that Charles watched fondly as he finished his drink while thinking on how incredibly lucky he was for the life he had built around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Stop watching from your office and come and join us,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> Erik's voice was very clear in his mind. Charles didn't know anyone without telepathic abilities of their own who could project as concisely as Erik could, and a softer smile curled over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I'll be there in a moment,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> Charles sent back, pressing forward the feeling of bussing Erik's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from his window, he could see the matching smile on his husband's face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>comments and kudos are much appreciated! </p><p>i run an x-men discord server! check it out <a href="https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>